


The haunted deserve it

by Noda9912



Series: Tony, oh Tony [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad boyfriend Justin Hammer, Haunted Houses, Steve and Bucky both like Tony, and why wouldn't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:17:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noda9912/pseuds/Noda9912
Summary: Justin Hammer doesn't qualify as a good boyfriend but the people he meets in a haunted house might.





	The haunted deserve it

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random thought that came into my head recently. I have about five different little fics in google docs just waiting to be edited and posted. Any ideas you guys have, I'd love to hear it!

“Come one, come all!” A voice called from Tony’s left. “Experience the scariest haunted house to exist!”  


Tony looked back and could make out Justin’s form moving through the crowd. He made a quick decision and banked left, arriving at the haunted house.  


“How much is it?” Tony asked, breathless.  


The man who blocked the entrance answered slowly, in character as a zombie.  


“Please, I just need to get in there quickly,” Tony begged. “How much is it?”  


The man said nothing but moved out of the way without a word.  


Tony frowned but nodded in thanks. Before he entered the house he glanced back and made eye contact with Justin.  
Justin grinned cruelly and headed for him.  
Without hesitation, Tony turned into the house and went as fast as possible to get lost in the maze. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

He ended up in a room surrounded by mirrors that warped his shape. Out of breath, Tony decided to take a break and close his eyes. He hadn’t run into any actors yet in the house, but that might’ve been because he was nearly running through.  
He hadn’t heard Justin since entering the house and he was by far the scariest thing in the house.  


Just as he was relaxing, a hand touched his shoulder. Tony screamed and jumped around. His back hit the glass and his hands went up in front of his face, protecting himself.  
When nothing happened, Tony peaked out from behind his arms and saw a person dressed as a murderer standing there with a fake knife hanging from his hand.  
The man took a step forward and Tony flinched back, now completely against the mirror.  


“Oh sorry.” The figure said and removed his mask. Underneath the mask was a mess of blond hair and blue eyes.  


“Are you alright?”  


Tony swallowed and nodded, lowering his hands. “Aren’t you supposed to be scaring me?”  


“Well yeah,” The man smiled, a bit bashful. “I didn’t think you wanted to be scared?”  


Tony frowned. “I came into a haunted house on Halloween. Why wouldn’t I want to be scared?”  


“Clint said you were more afraid of something outside the house. That that's why you ran in here.”  


Clint must be the zombie standing guard outside the house. “I’m fine. Just catching my breath.”  


The man moved a bit closer. “My name’s Steve.”  


“Tony.”  


Steve opened his mouth to say something, but another man came from behind him. “Stevie, we got some new victim. Real ass, nearly punched Clint for not letting him in.”  


Steve scowled and nodded. He was heading back when he stopped and smiled at Tony. “You can come with us and watch?”  
Tony paused but nodded. Where could be safer than behind the scenes of a haunted house?

\---------------------------------------------------------

The ass they were talking about turned out to be Justin.  
He was yelling Tony’s name through the entire haunted house, ignoring the attempts to be scared.  


Tony watched as another man silently dropped behind Justin and trailed the claws of his costume down Justin’s back.  
Justin didn’t hesitate to whip around and nearly punch the man out. The man retreated behind one of the walls and shook his head in disbelief.  


Next to him, Steve shook with anger. “Sam, you alright?”  


The man who nearly got punched nodded. “I just wasn't expecting it.”  


Justin called out for Tony once more. When he got no reply he growled and put his hand through the wall of the house. Granted, the wall was made of cardboard, but there was also a smoke machine behind the wall.  


Tony watched with wide eyes. He could feel himself shake slightly, scared of what Justin would do if he found him.  


“Tony?”  


Tony looked at Steve slowly, not wanted to lose sight of Justin just yet. “Yeah?”  


“Are you alright?”  


“Yeah.”  


“Do you-” Steve cut himself off, watching Justin continue his rampage. “Do you know him?”  


“He’s my… boyfriend I guess?”  


A man with long brown hair interrupted. “Your boyfriend?”  


Tony nodded, prepared to be kicked out from behind the wall.  


“You could do so much better.” The man said, almost sounding disappointed.  


“Bucky,” Steve warned, and elbowed him.  


Bucky held up his hands in defeat and smiled at Tony. “So, sweet cheeks, got any idea what will scare him?”  


Tony was glad for the darkness, or they would’ve seen the blush that erupted on his face. “He’s scared to death of seeing skin fall off.”  


Steve and Bucky turned to each other and smiled. “Natasha.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------

Natasha turned out to be the person whose costume was her skin falling off in gory detail.  
She sat down in a chair that Justin was sure to pass through and had set up some fake blood to fall from the ceilings onto him.  


Tony and the others watched from nearby as Justin, who was getting increasingly angrier, marched into the room.  
The blood dripped onto him first and he tried to wipe it away, but just ended up staining his hand red.  
When the blood started dripping on his face, Justin turned and Natasha was staring at him from the chair.  


Justin scoffed, but when Natasha tilted her head and the skin on her face shifted and fell off, he made a puking motion and bolted for the door.  
Natasha quickly followed him to the exit and stared at him from the doorway as he ran.  


The actors behind the scene laughed and Natasha came back inside to check on Clint.  


Tony watched Justin’s back disappear in the darkness outside and felt a weight lift off him. It definitely wasn’t the last time he would see Justin, but at least he would have some time before having to talk with him.  


When he turned, Steve and Bucky were standing behind in the house, smiling lightly.  


“Thank you,” Tony said.  


“It wasn’t a problem,” Bucky said. “We don’t like assholes in general.”  


Tony laughed. “That’s something he absolutely was.”  


Steve started to say something, but Sam called for them inside.  


“We have to go.” Steve frowned.  


“That’s okay. It’s pretty busy tonight, it is Halloween.”  


“Do you want to come with us?” Bucky asked.  


“I- is that allowed?”  


Steve shrugged but started inside and smiled at him from a side door. “Coming?”  


Tony glanced at the dark woods around them and then back at Steve who was illuminated by the lights behind him. “Yeah.”


End file.
